Cartoon Network: United at Last
is an American live-action/animated adventure-science fantasy-comedy film, being based on several Cartoon Network shows, being directed by (live-action) and Craig McCracken and Genndy Tartakovsky (animation), with as an executive producer. It is produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Cartoon Network Studios and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being set to release on June 25, 2021. Plot Summary Four detectives have to team up with the Cartoon Network characters to face an evil viking-esque "businessman" who wants to sell out the studio. Full plot Cast Live-action *Taron Egerton as Detective Brock James *Chris Hemsworth as Detective Anthony Hamilton *Kevin Hart as Detective Malik Sampson *Emma Stone as Detective Malia Rocktenn * as Victor King *Anna Kendrick as Madame Evil Secretary Voice cast *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Tara Strong as Bubbles and Miley the Mite *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman *Tom Kenny as the Mayor of Townsville, Carl Chryniszzswics, Eduardo, Ciller the Centipede, Simon Petrikov/The Ice King and Gunter *Jennifer Martin as Ms. Sara Bellum *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Candi Milo as Dexter, Cow and Chicken's mother, Coco and Madame Foster *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee * as Mandark *Jeff Bennett as Dexter's father and Johnny Bravo *Kath Soucie as Dexter's mother *Frank Welker as Monkey * as Bunny Bravo *Mae Whitman as Little Suzy *Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, the Red Guy and K.R. the Emperor Scorpion *Michael Dorn as I.M. Weasel *Dee Bradley Baker as Cow and Chicken's father *Maurice LaMarche as Flem and Dr. Turbo *Dan Castellaneta as Earl * as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd "Double D" *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack and Wilt *John DiMaggio as the Scotsman and Jake the Dog *Greg Baldwin as Aku * as the Grim Reaper *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy *Grey Griffin as Mandy, Mac, Frankie Foster and Claire the Ghost *Vanessa Marshall as Irwin *Keith Ferguson as Bloo and Alien *Greg Cipes as Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula and Kevin Levin *Cree Summer as Tashy the Tick and Nessie the Loch Ness Monster *Rob Paulsen as Midder the Millipede *Yuri Lowenthal as Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson *Ashley Johnson as Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson *Deedee Magno-Hall as Agent Foxy and Pearl *Eric Bauza as Pounce the Cat *Jeremy Shada as Finn "the Human" Mertens *Hynden Walch as Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum * as BMO and Lady Rainicorn *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai and Hi-Five Ghost * as Rigby *Sam Marin as Benson, Pops Maellard and Mitchell "Mitch/Muscle Man" Sorrenstein *Mark Hamill as Skips *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson *Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson *Dan Russell as Richard Watterson *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Seth Green as Bigfoot and Eric McEdderson *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chupacabra *Drake Bell as Mothman *Carlos Alazraqui as Angel the Bald Eagle and Golly Gopher *Courtenay Taylor as K.O. *Ashly Burch as Enid *Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles Production Soundtrack See Cartoon Network: United at Last/Soundtrack. Video game adaption See Cartoon Network: United at Last (video game). Release Critical reception This film is a universal acclaim to critics, viewers, and fans of Cartoon Network's shows. It received a 95% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 91 on Metacritic, and four out of five stars on Common Sense Media. Quotes * Transcript See Cartoon Network: United at Last/Transcript. Trivia *'Spoiler Alert:' Victor King is actually Golly Gopher in disguise, a hated CN character who wanted to get revenge. It’s also revealed his henchmen are also hated CN characters. *There are a few subtle hints that Victor King is Golly Gopher. Poll What do you personally think of this film idea? BEST IDEA EVER! Awesome Great Good Decent Okay Mediocre Bad Awful Terrible WORST IDEA EVER! Category:Films Category:Crossover films Category:Action-Adventure Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:2021 Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Live-Action/Hand-drawn Animated films Category:Movies considered the best Category:PG Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Science Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas